


Dancing With Our Hands Tied

by pen_park



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen_park/pseuds/pen_park
Summary: Finally, everything has fallen into place for Juliana Valdes. After years of hard work she has finally made it to New York City as an NYU student where her dreams of becoming a fashion designer are at arms length. That is until she meets the girl across the hall, Valentina Carvajal, a rich socialite whose only focus seems to be partying. Valentina, is everything Juliana despises.And while Juliana tries to stay clear of her troublesome neighbor, it seems like fate may have other plans ...
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal & Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Dancing With Our Hands Tied

**_Valentina Carvajal_ **

The cursive letters sat perfectly centered on the grey envelope as fingers traced along the indents. In the top left corner read the recipient’s address, somewhere deep in the middle of Williamsburg. 

What was Valentina Carvajal doing right now? It was about six o’clock in New York City. Maybe she was sipping wine with her friends by the Hudson River or maybe she was in the back of a movie theater watching some indie flick with a date. Either way it was probably something fabulous.

“Babe, are you almost done with those?” 

The familiar voice broke Juliana Valdes out of her thoughts and she quickly licked the back of the envelope to seal it shut. “Just a few more.” She turned to smile at the beautiful blonde she called her girlfriend - correction, _fiancé_. 

“Good.” The blonde made her way over to Juliana and sat beside her on the couch. Long legs made their way onto Juliana’s lap as she pressed her lips against the brunette’s cheek. “I can’t believe we’re sending out our save the dates and having an actual wedding. I can’t believe you’re gonna be Mrs. Juliana Graham!” 

“Yeah, Hailey.” Juliana giggled as she ran her fingers along her fiancé’s arm. “That’s what happens when you ask someone to marry them.” 

The blonde scrunched her nose up at the girl she asked to marry her just three months ago on a gorgeous beach in Malibu. There had been a beautiful ring, a long thoughtful speech, and of course crying. It was like a scene in some sappy Ryan Gosling movie. “I’m just excited.” Hailey leaned in to kiss Juliana just before catching a glimpse of one of the envelopes. “You decided to invite her?” 

Juliana’s eyes fell back to the envelope that she had been staring at for the past hour. _Valentina Carvajal_. It felt weird seeing those 17 letters strung together again. She had spent years trying not to think about the girl let alone have the girl come up in conversation with her fiancé. Yet here they sat, a save the date sitting on the table, with her ex-girlfriend’s name staring them both in the face. “It felt like the right thing to do.” 

“I didn’t invite any of my exes to our wedding.” Hailey countered with a scowl. 

Juliana sighed deeply and watched her finance’s face begin to contort with self-doubt. The gorgeous blonde was never one to question Juliana or have any apprehension about their relationship - except when it came to Valentina. Juliana couldn’t blame her though, she understood the situation. Valentina was her first love, her first everything really. But Hailey was her present and future, there was no reason to put thought into this invitation other than it felt like appropriate thing to do. 

“She was your friend too, remember?” Juliana said light-heartedly. With ease, the brunette made her way onto her fiancé’s lap so that she was straddling the blonde. “All of our friends from college will be there and the three of us ended on good terms, I don’t see the harm.” Juliana smiled and leaned in for a kiss. 

Hailey’s face stayed frozen for a moment, her eyes looking past Juliana and onto the envelope. Valentina Carvajal, the only girl she felt like she could ever loose Juliana too. She pictured the three of them sitting in Central Park getting drunk off of wine and tequila nips, how Sundays in the summer were normally spent before Juliana was hers. That summer was the calm before the storm … before the night at Sergio’s … before she had won Juliana and lost Valentina as a friend. 

But Juliana was hers and she had to remind herself of that. “Fine.” Hailey was competitive, it would be a little fun to watch Valentina’s face as she stood across from Juliana at the alter. A final sign that she had been victorious. “I love that you’re all mine.” Hailey’s cold exterior broke as she slipped her fingers under Juliana’s t-shirt. 

It didn’t escape Juliana that she missed Valentina. Seeing her name again, thinking about her, it brought back memories of a friendship she practically forgot about. In the past, thinking of Valentina reminded her of heartbreak and pain, but now she was able to look past that and remember all of the good things. She remembered love and desire and adoration when she pictured those eyes as blue as the ocean. And now she had a fiancé who she loved and a wedding to look forward to. This was her future, Valentina was her past. 

“I’m all yours.”


End file.
